The present invention relates to a voice data output apparatus for producing data in a vocal manner and, more particularly, to a voice data output apparatus for audibly giving an operator a guidance of the next operation.
It is a common practice that in electronic cash registers, its operation includes a preset operation to preset the limit of the number of digits of entry data, fixed unit prices, fixed tax rates, percent rates and so on. In the preset operation of the department, for example, the order of presetting the data, such as a group code, the digit limit and the unit price, is previously determined. The preset operation is performed depending on the order memorized by the operator. This fact leads to frequent errors of the data inputting order. For avoiding the erroneous order of the data inputting, an operation sequence check sheet has been used for the preset operation. This is superfluous and troublesome work for the operator.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide a voice data output apparatus for audibly giving an operator guidance for the next operation.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a voice data output apparatus which, when the guidance for the next operation is to be audibly given to the operator, inhibits the vocal sounding after a specified number of repetitions of sounding.